Dietary protein restriction has been proposed as a potential dietary approach to retard the progression of renal failure. A protocol has been developed to study the effect of modification of diet (protein restriction and keto acid supplementation) on the progression of renal failure in patient of 18-75 year old and varying degrees of renal-insufficiency. A protocol for the study has been developed and a pilot study has been conducted to examine the feasibility of such a study. The present proposals detail our facilities and our approaches to conduct a phase III study utilizing the already designed protocol